


Omegas

by Sillybuttons101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clary, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillybuttons101/pseuds/Sillybuttons101
Summary: Omega's are treated like lesser beings. Alphas are thought of being better than any omega. Betas are in between.No one has seen/heard of an omega as a shadowhunter. There has only been Betas and Alphas. There has been a few omegas that are downworlders. The downworlders treat omegas like they are the most precious Jewel.





	1. Prologue

Alec was taught all his life to submit. When someone told him to do something he did it. His siblings felt sorry for him. His parents hated him. When he presented as a omega he was forced to stop training. He is able to train when his parents aren't there. He only trains with his siblings. He goes on missions with his siblings, and is able to be the leader of the institute. His parents tell him he needs to stop training to look weaker for an Alpha. He goes and see omegas in the mundane world be powerful. He wants to go to the mundane world, but knows if he did that he will be more of a disappointment to his parents. He barely goes outside and when he does he has to go with his siblings. His parents wants him to find a good shadowhunter to have children with. He saw the files that said his parents will find a shadowhunter, if he didn't find a person when he is 21. He told his sister and cried that night. He is turning 19 in three weeks. He wishes someone will look at him and not his siblings. 

One day Clary Fray came and they had to go to a warlock for her memories back. Magnus Bane. He gave Clary her memories back. He flirted with Alec at the same time. 

Its possible that Alec's prays has been answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Alec, wake up!” Izzy yelled.

“…”

“If you don't wake I'm making breakfast!”

“Im up! Im up! Don't make breakfast!” Alec yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

“Oh, now your up.” Izzy said.

“Yep.”

Izzy was about to say something when Jace ran in.

“She fooled you with making breakfast too?”

“Yep.”

“So, what do you guys want for breakfast?” Izzy asked.

“I'll make it.” Alec said.

“ _Fine._ ”

Alec made Jace and Izzy breakfast. When they was done they went to get ready. Clary walked beside Jace when Alec got there. They all was going on a hunt.

“Where's Izzy?” Clary asked.

“She's always late.” Jace said.

“Im here.” Izzy said.

They left on the hunt. When they got to the location they killed all the demons.

“Wow, that was fast.” Jace said.

“Yeah, and I didn't get hurt.” Clary said.

“Surprisingly.” Alec mumbled.

“What Alec?” Jace asked.

“Nothing.” Alec said fearing he enraged an alpha.

“He guys there's this party we should go to.” Izzy said.

“I don't think we should go. We should head back to the Institute.” Alec said.

“Not everyone needs to stay inside.” Clary mumbled.

“What?” Alec asked looking hurt.

“What? I didn't say anything.” Clary said like what she said was nothing.

“Come on guys let's go!” Izzy screamed.

“ _Fine_. But _only_ for a little, okay?” Alec said in a serious voice.

“ok.”

“Sure.”

“I guess.” They all said.

They went to a club. When Alec walked in he could easily tell that there was barely any omegas. As they was walking Alec felt lots of hands on him. He just shrugged them off. Jace, Clary, and Izzy went to the dance floor. Alec went to the bar.

“What is a pretty face like you doing here?” A voice came beside Alec.

“Excuse me?” Alec said as he turned.

“Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“Alec Lightwood.”

“Alexander. It suits you.”

“OK.”

“So, you never answer my question. What's a pretty face like you doing here?”

“I'm here with my siblings, and that's the best pick up line you have?”

“OK, OK I deserve that. How about ‘Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.'”

“That's even worse!” Alec said while laughing.

“Hey, it got you to smile. All I was looking for.”

Alec blushed.

“So, here with your sib-”

“Hey pretty omega, want to come home with me.” A random voice said.

“No I'm good.” Alec said.

“Oh, come on.” The man grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him.

Alec was about to punch the man until the man went flying across the room.

“He said he doesn't want to go home with you!” Magnus said in a angry voice.

“Why, you going to take him home and knot him. We both can take him back and have him, I bet he'll love it.” The man said with a smirk.

“Oh you'll pay for that.” With that the man disappeared.

“Now, where were we Alexander.”

“Im sorry Magnus but I think you should go.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm not going home with you.”

“That is OK, can we still take. I can tell you more horrible pick up lines.”

“That sounds…Good. OK, I'll stay.”

“Good. Now how about this, ‘Do you have a Band-aid? Cause I scraped my knee falling for you.’”


	3. Chapter 3

Alec woke up the next morning smiling remembering last night. He walked to the kitchen and saw Izzy smiling at him.

“Why are you smiling?” Alec asked.

“Who was you talking to last night?”

“His name is Magnus.” Alec said with a blush.

“Are you two going on a date? If you are I need to choose your outfit. Maybe that blue shirt, it brings out your eyes. No! The red shirt I gave you, it-”

“Izzy! We aren't going on a date.”

“Why? Did he try something on you? If he did I'll kill-”

“Izzy! He didn't do anything. He gave me his number and said I should call him. That's all.” Alec said as Jace came in.

“What are you to talking about?”

“Someone that was talking to Alec last night.” Izzy said.

“Izzy!”

“Who?” Jace asked.

“Alec said there name was-”

“Nothing!” Alec said as Clary walked in.

“What happened?” Clary asked.

“Apparently someone talked to Alec last night.” Jace said.

“Who?”

“No one.” Alec said. “So what are we doing today?” Alec asked trying to change the subject.

“We can go on a few hunts.”

“Ok, everyone get your weapons.”

When they got their weapons, they went to a sighting. There was supposed to be a few demons. When they got there they could see hundreds, maybe thousands. They was about to be done until Alec got hit by a demon. He tried to stand, but fell. When he looked at his chest he saw a big gash. He got out his phone and quickly called Magnus.

“Hello, who is this?”

“its….Its Alec.”

“Alexander? What's wrong?”

“I'm on a hunt. I don't know if I'm gonna survive.”

“Alexander, tell me where you are.”

“I'm a few blocks from your house. I feel tired, magn-” Alec then fell on the ground.

“Alexander! Alec! Alec, do not go to sleep! Alec?!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Alec!” Izzy said as she saw her big brother fall on the ground.

She rushes over to Alec.

“Alec can you hear me? Alec?!” She says as a portal opens.

Magnus runs over to Alec.

“Who are you? Get away from my brother!”

“My name is Magnus and-”

“Wait, your Magnus?”

“Yes. Anyway we need to get Alexander back to my place.”

“Why?”

“So I can heal him.”

“OK, I'll get Jace.” With that she runs to get Jace.

“Oh, Alexander what did you do?” Magnus said to himself.

“Who the hell are you?! Get away from my brother, warlock!” Jace yelled.

“Jace, Clary this is Magnus. Magnus this is Jace and Clary.” Izzy said.

“That still doesn't explain why he's near Alec!”

“Jace calm down.” Clary said.

“No!”

“Jace I'll tell you later-” Izzy said.

“This is lovely, but I'm trying to help Alexander.”

They get Alec through the portal and set him on the couch.

“The venom. Its close to his heart. I need to-”

“Ahh!” Jace yelled as he gripped his side where his parabatai rune was.

“Jace!” Clary yelled.

Magnus tries to take the venom out of Alec's system. He has to hurry before it hits his heart.

“Hold on, Alexander. Hold on.”

*2 hours later*

Magnus finally got all the venom out of Alec. He was exhausted.

“Magnus Bane, can I talk to you in private?” Jace asked in a serious voice.

“Sure….”

“Jace.”

They walked to Magnus’ room.

“What do you want Chase?”

“Its Jace and I want to know what you want with my parabatai.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I seen the way you look at him.”

“Do you have a problem with how I look at him?”

“Yes, because I know your reputation.”

“What reputation is that?”

“You sleep with anyone. You don't care about-”

“Excuse me?! You don't know anything about me!”

“Just don't mess with Alec. He'll probably get attached. Then you'll leave.”

“If I get to date Alexander-”

“If you want to date him, don't call him Alexander, he hates that name. Call him Alec.”

“He's okay with me calling him, Alexander.”

“For how long? He hates his name.”

“Why? It's a beautiful name?”

“When someone said his name it meant that he was in trouble. So if you want to date him, don't say his actual name.”

“I can do as I please.”

“Yeah, and you won't get him. Leave him alone. He's sensitive. If you want him for sex, don't get his hopes up.”

“What do you mean “don't get his hopes up”? I want to date him.”

“Why? You want an omega?”

“No, I don't care if Alexander is an omega.”

“Sure you don't.” Jace said under his breath.

“Listen here Jace! I truly care for Alexander!”

“Magnus, Jace?” A voice asked.

They turned to see Clary.

“Alec’s waking up.”

Jace and Magnus both rush to Alec’s side. They stand next to them.

“Alec are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

Alec tried to set up, until he felt pain in his chest.

“Alexander don't try to get up. Your still hurt.”

“Alec, were should head back to the institute.” Jace said.

“Yeah.” Alec tried to get up again.

“No. Your still hurt. You all can stay here, but Alec is definitely staying here until he's better.” Magnus said.

“You can't tell us what to do, war-”

“Jace, its ok. We can stay here for a little.” Alec said.

“But-”

“Jace. How about you take Clary back to the institute, and Izzy can stay here.”

“Fine. But I'll come back OK.”

“Jace, stay with Clary.”

“Fine, bye Alec.” With that Jace and Clary left.

“So, Alexander, would you like a drink?”

“No, I'm good.”

“Would you like something Isabelle?”

“No, I'm good. Thank you though and please call me Izzy.”

“Ok, well I need a drink.” With that Magnus walked to his mini bar.

“Alec I'm gonna go back to the institute.”

“I thought you were where staying here?”

“Alec, I know you can protect yourself. I’ll be back tomorrow.” She walked to the door.

Before she left she went over to Magnus.

“Magnus can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure Izzy.”

“Magnus, you seem nice, but….if you hurt Alec I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“I would never hurt Alec.”

“I'm sorry, but I can't believe you.”

“What is it with you and Chase?! I truly care for Alexander.”

“Who's Chase?” Izzy said with a confused look.

“The blonde.”

“Oh, you mean Jace.”

“Whatever his name is. I care for Alec.”

“I know its just….in our society if your an omega your thought of as weak. Your supposed to basically bow to a alpha. We don't know how you are. We just….”

“Want to protect Alec?”

“Yeah.”

“I understand. I won't hurt Alexander, i promise.”

“Well I'm gonna go.”

“Wait, your leaving? I thought you were staying.”

“I know Alec can defend himself. I trust you a little. Remember what I say though, I will kill you if you hurt him.”

“Bye, Izzy.”

“Bye, Magnus.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long

“So, Alexander are you in pain?”

“No, I'm fine.” Alec said still laying on the couch.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Magnus.”

“So, what do you do on your free time Alexander?”

“Train mostly. Why?”

“I'm just trying to make small talk. You want to play 20 questions?”

“20 questions? Is that a mundane game? It sounds weird.”

“All you do is ask each other questions.”

“20 questions?”

“Yeah. Want to play?”

“Sure. You go first.”

“OK, what's your favorite color?”

“Black, what’s your favorite color?”

“Black isn't a color and its blue. What's your favorite….flower?”

“I don't really have one, but I like the ones that are yellow and have a brown circle in the center.”

“A sunflower?” Magnus asked as he snapped his fingers and a sunflower appeared.

“Yeah, they're pretty.” Alec said as he took the flower.

“It's your turn.”

“How old are you?”

“Around 300….I think.”

“You think?!”

“What? Does it bother you that I'm 400?”

“You said 3!”

“OK, maybe 500….maybe it was 4.”

“By the angel.”

“Now my turn.” Magnus said thinking. “How many siblings do you have?”

“I have 3. Izzy, Jace and my little brother Max.”

“Tell me about them.”

“Well Izzy is a little over dramatic, but don't tell her I said that. She'll kill me. She can't cook.” After hearing Magnus laugh Alec said. “I'm not kidding. She once made dinner and I couldn't go out on missions or hunts for 2 weeks. I was 12! I nearly died. She tried to make soup once, I didn't think you could mess up soup. Yet she somehow did! I was throwing up for hours. Everyone stops her from even entering the kitchen now. They don't want to die by her cooking!”

By the time he was done with his rant Magnus was on the floor laughing.

“She really is that bad?”

“Yes!”

“OK, OK. Your turn.”

“Do you have a pet?”

“Yes, I have a cat name chairman meow and-”

Magnus was cut off by Alec's laughing.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“Nothing, nothing. Just- Chairman meow? Really that's the best name you could come up with?”

“What? It's a magnificent name.”

“Your right. It's a creative name.” Alec said holding in his laughter.

“Shut up, it's an adorable name.”

“Yeah it is.”

“Shut up, it's my turn-”

“Magnus, can we stop I'm about to fall asleep.”

“Yeah, goodnight, Alexander.”

“Goodnight, Magnus.” With that Alec fell asleep.

*The next day*

“Would you like coffee?” Magnus asked as Alec was putting on his jacket.

“Yeah, coffee sounds good.”

They walked out to the kitchen and Magnus handed Alec a cup of coffee.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

After Alec finished his coffee he said he had to leave.

“Do you have to go?”

“Yes. Izzy was suppose to come here, but she didn't. I was suppose to be there 2 hours ago. Bye, Magnus.”

“Bye, Alexander.”

When Alec finally made it back to the institute he went to his room. When he opened his door he saw Izzy setting on his bed reading a magazine.

“Hey, big brother.”

“Hi, Izzy.”

“So, you have a _good_ time a magnus’?”

“Yeah, we played 20 questions. It’s a weird mundane game.”

“Oh, that's all?”

“Yes.”

“So, you _didn't_ have a good time.”

“No I did! I'm just not like you. I don't think sleeping with someone would count as a good time!” When he heard himself say it he immediately regretted it. “By the Angel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Izzy I'm so-”

“Alec calm down. I'm not upset.”

“Your not?”

“No, your right. Your not like me or Jace. You don't sleep with people for fun.”

“I'm still sorry.”

“It’s okay. Now come on, Jace is about to hunt down Magnus if he doesn't see your okay.”

“Yeah, let's go.” They started walking to the training room and saw Jace.

“Jace! See Alec's fine.”

“Yeah, sure. Alec, Magnus didn't try anything, right. Cause if he did I swear on the Angel-”

“Jace. Im okay. He didn't do anything. And stop threatening him.”

“Just making sure. And I won't stop threatening him.”

“Why?”

“I just don't like him. I heard the stories about him. Alec I just don't want you getting hurt.”

“Its okay.”

“Alec I got a question.”

“What?”

“Doesn't your heat start soon?”

“Yeah, in a day why?”

“So, you can't go on a mission today?” Izzy said with a pout.

“No, sorry.”

“Its okay. How about we go to parademon tonight?”

“Yeah, let's go. I'll go tell Clary.” Jace said and ran to Clary's room.

“What? I have to go, don't I?” Alec asked Izzy.

“Yep. And I'll be picking out your outfit.”

“No.” Alec didn't want to go and be surrounded by alphas.

“Yes.”

“No, Izzy.”

“Please Alec.” Izzy gave Alec her puppy dog eyes knowing that he can't say no to her then.

“Fine, but nothing to tight.”

“Fine.”

When night came everyone got ready to go. Izzy made Alec wear tight pants and a tight shirt with a leather jacket. Alec hated it. They arrived and went to the bar. They ordered their drinks and Jace took Clary to the dance floor. Izzy then met a boy and they went dancing.

“Well, hello Alexander.” A familiar voice said next to Alec.

“Hello, Magnus.”

“So, what are you doing here?”

“I'm here with my siblings. You?”

“I wanted to get a drink.”

“Magnus, you make drinks at your house.”

“Yeah, well. Who cares. So how are you?”

“I'm fine. Thank you.”

“So, would you like a drink.”

“Sure.”

“What would you like?”

“A beer is fi- ah!” Alec all of a sudden started feeling hot.

“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus asked worried.

He started worrying more when Alec didn't answer.

“Alexander what's wrong? Ale- wow” Magnus smelled something sweet.

He knew omegas smell sweet when in heat, he even been around a few omegas while in heat. But Alec smelled different. He usually smelled like vanilla and sugar. Now he only smells like sweets. A few people noticed a omega was in heat. A few betas and a lot of alphas started coming near Alec. Magnus growled at all of them. He put a arm around Alec's waist. He then realized what he was doing and took his arm away.

“Alpha, please.” Alec started begging and clawing at Magnus’ shirt.

“Shh, Alexander. It's going to be okay.”

“Please, alpha! Please!”

“Maybe we should find your siblings.”

“No, please. I want you. Please! Alpha, it hurts! Please!”

“Let's go find your siblings.”

“Please Alpha!”

“Hey little omega. Want to come home with me? I'll help you.”

“No. I want Magnus.” Alec put his arms around magnus.

“He can't pleasure you. I can give you everything.”

“No, I want mag-” Alec was cut off by the man pulling his arm.

“Listen you little-” The man started choking.

Magnus started choking the man with his magic.

“You listen, he isn't going with you.”

“Are you serious?! He's just….just….a whore.” Magnus then threw the Man outside the club.

“Are you okay- Alexander!” Magnus yelled when he saw Alec pulling up his shirt.

Alec whimpered, thinking he upset the Alpha.

“I’m sorry, alpha. May I take your shirt off?”

“Not right now, Alec. How about we go find your siblings?”

“No, I want to go to your home. Please Alpha!” Alec started taking off magnus’ shirt again.

“No, Alec we-” He was cut off when he saw Alec start crying. “What's wrong Alec?”

“I'm, sorry alpha. Please don't be mad at me.”

“Shh, why do you think I'm mad at you?”

“You called me Alec. You only call me Alexander. I'm sorry, I'll be better. I can show you I can be better. Let's go to your home.”

“No, Alexander. I'm not mad at you. You would and will never have to prove you are better. You can't get any better.”

“Then let's go to your house. Please.” Alec put his face in the side of Magnus’ neck and started smelling and licking him. Magnus was losing his self control very fast. He needs to find Alec's siblings.

“How about we go to my loft and I'll call your sister.” Magnus said remembering Izzy gave him her number in case Alec needed help.

“Yeah, let's go to your loft.”

“We're not doing anything. Let's go” Magnus made a portal to his loft and pulled Alec through it.

Alec put his hands under Magnus’ shirt and started to feel under Magnus’ shirt. Magnus pulled Alec's hands out from his shirt.

“No, Alec. I'm gonna call your sister, okay?”

“I want you, Alpha.”

“No, I'm sorry Alexander. You don't want this. It's just the heat.”

“No, I want you. Please, I want your Alpha co-”

“Don't finish that sentence Alec. How about you calm down and I call your sister Izzy.”

“No! Please, alpha. I want you. I need you.”

“Okay, I'll call your sister.” Magnus pulled out his phone only to have Alec grab it and throw it across the room. “Hey, Alexander that was my phone!”

“I'm sorry, Alpha. I just want you and-”

“It's just the heat! Can't you see that?!” Magnus yelled at Alec.

“I'm so sorry, Alpha. I-”

“Stop calling me Alpha!”

“I….I'm sorry. You don't deserve someone like me. I make to many mistakes. Im sorry. I won't ever get you. I keep telling myself that you might want me. I tried to make myself believe that, but it isn't true. I'll never get you. I'm a useless omega, that should stay home and wait for my alpha. I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry, Al- magnus.” Magnus was shocked.

No omega could really talk during a heat. It was next to impossible.

“No, Alec. I didn't mean it. _I'm_ sorry. I yelled at you when I shouldn't. You are not useless. I do want you. I just don't want to have sex with you when your in heat. Especially since you haven't given me your consent before this. Let me call your sister, okay?”

“Yes, Magnus.” Alec still had tears running down his face.

Magnus quickly called Izzy.

_“Hello?”_

“Izzy this is Magnus. You need to come to my loft. Alexander’s in heat.”

_“I'm on my way.”_

“Hurry.” With that Magnus hanged up.

Magnus felt Alec hug him and started kissing his neck.

“No Alexander.”

“Why? I want you, alpha.”

“I….Alec let's wait for your sister.”

“No. I want you.” Alec started taking off his own shirt.

“No, Alec.” Magnus said pulling down Alec's shirt.

“Please, Alpha. I need you. Its hot. It hurts! Please, Alpha.” Alec started clawing at magnus’ shirt.

“No, Alec. Hurry Izzy.” When Magnus said that there was a knock at the door.

He put Alec on the couch and went to the door. He opened it to see Izzy and Jace.

“Where is he?” Jace asked with full anger.

“He's over here.” Magnus showed them Alec.

“Alec, are you okay?” Izzy help Alec up.

“No, I want, alpha.” Alec pointed towards Magnus.

“Alec he isn't your Alpha.” Jace told him.

Alec started crying.

“Great! Nice going Jace. He thinks Magnus doesn't want him. Shh Alec, magnus wants you.”

“No, he does.”

“Yes he doesn't, Alec.”

“Then why doesn't he want to have sex with me?”

“He just didn't want to take advantage of you. How about we go home?”

“No, I want Magnus.” Alec tried to grab Magnus, but Jace stopped him.

“Alec, stop. Let's go back to the institute.”

Alec whimpered. Having to listen to the Alpha.

“Your an idiot, Jace! You don't give him an order. How about we go home Alec?” They helped Alec to the institute.

When they got there the put Alec in his room. Jace guarded the door, to stop any alpha or beta from trying to get Alec. Izzy was in Alec's room. She was watching him. While Alec was making a nest and begging for Magnus.

“Alpha. Please, alpha.”

“Alec, Magnus isn't here.”

“No! Alpha.” Alec started crying.

“Alec, its ok-”

“No! I want alpha!”

“I don't know what to do, Alec.”

“Please, call Alpha.”

“No, Alec. You won't want it the next day-”

“I don't care! I want Alpha.”

“I'll-I'll call Magnus.”

“Please.” Izzy grabbed her phone and called Magnus.

_“Hello, Izzy.”_

“Hi, Magnus. Can you come to the institute?”

_“Yes, may I ask why?”_

“Alec's really bad.”

_“Izzy I would love to help, but I can't.”_

“Why?”

_“When Alec was at my loft I could barely contain myself. If I see him again, I won't be able to control myself.”_

“Please, magnus. All you have to do is probably just hug him and give him a piece of you clothing.”

_“I'll try, but if I start losing control I'm leaving.”_

“OK, thank you.”

 _“I'll be there in a few.”_ With that Izzy hung up.

“Alec. Magnus is coming.”

“Alpha?”

“Yeah. You know what the clave said was a lie. You don't have to call someone “Alpha” for them to want you.” Izzy left.

Izzy told Jace to watch the door.

“Why? Where are you going?”

“I need to show Magnus where to go.”

“What?! He's coming here.”

“Alec was begging for Magnus-”

“And you think Alec will want Magnus here! Magnus only wants Alec for sex! Alec don't know what he-”

“I know! I know he doesn't want to have sex with Magnus. But he's crying and begging for Magnus.” Izzy then ran to the door and showed Magnus to Alec's room.

When they got there, there was about a dozen Alphas at the door.

“Let us go to the Alpha.”

“Yeah, bet the whore would love it.”

“He needs a alpha.”

“Everyone leave!” Jace screamed at all of them.

He saw Izzy and magnus pushing through the crowd.

“Hello, Magnus.” Jace said.

“Hello, Jace.” Magnus walked into Alec's room and knew it was going to be hard to control himself.

“Hello, Alexander?” Magnus saw a head pop out from the closet.

“Alpha!” Alec got up and dragged Magnus to his nest.

Alec's nest had shirts thrown in random spots. He had a few of Jace's and Izzy's shirts too, mostly black clothes. (Which wasn't a surprise to magnus)

Alec put his face in Magnus’ neck. Alec started licking and nibbling.

“Alec, you should stop.”

“Please, Alpha!” Alec grabbed Magnus hand and put it under his shirt.

“No, Alec. It's just you heat.” Magnus pulled his hand out from under Alec's shirt.

He snapped his fingers and one of his shirts appeared.

“Here you go. You can-” Magnus was cut off by Alec taking his shirt and laying down with it next to his nose.

Magnus laid down next to Alec and cuddled Alec. He smelled Alec and nearly moaned. He heard the door open and saw Izzy.

“Aww. You two look beautiful.”

“Can I ask you something, Isabelle?”

“Sure?”

“Why, does Alexander call me Alpha?”

“The clave told him that's how you get a alpha.” Magnus hated the Clave more than he ever has before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story if a omega feels attraction towards another person they will only want them.


	6. Chapter 6

“So basically the clave said to get a alpha, you have to call them “alpha”. He needs to make himself weak, and make himself subductive. He needs to do all of this other bullshit.”

“He shouldn't live like this.” Magnus said while petting Alec's hair.

“We can't do anything. Our _parents_ come back once every 6 months just to tell him the same thing. We try to tell him it's not true, but he don't believe us. Every time our _parents_ come to the institute, he gets depressed and starts believing he isn't good enough. Jace and I don't know what to do.”

“He doesn't deserve this.”

“You know, you're the first person that he really taken an interest in. He usually hates alphas, you can guess why. When we was younger, we always talked about our mate. As we got older, he started to believe that he won't ever find his mate. I still remember when he said “My mate will be beautiful. I'll love my mate.”, of course that was before he found out he was an omega. After he presented, he never talked about his mate again.”

“Why?”

“I don't know…But I'm scared.”

“Why? What's wrong?”

“A few years after he presented this boy around his age kept talking to him. When the brat left, Alec had tears in his eyes. All the time I asked him what's wrong he told me the boy just told him the truth.”

“Did you ever find out what the boy said?”

“Yeah…” Izzy's voice cracked.

“What did he say?”

“I was talking to Alec about something and the boy walked up to Alec and asked for a moment. I had a few runes, and I activated the hearing rune. I heard the boy say that Alec was only good for spreading his legs. I nearly kill that brat. I-” Izzy was cut off by whining.

They both look at Alec and saw him grabbing Magnus’ shirt.

“Alpha. I want you.” Alec said as he put a hand under Magnus’ shirt.

“Alexander….”

“Mmm, Alpha.” Alec started kissing Magnus’ stomach.

“I'm gonna go check on Jace.” Izzy then left.

Alec smiled, silently thanking his sister for leaving.

“Alpha?”

“Yes, Alec?”

“Can you knot me?” Alec said as he started feeling heat again.

“No, I can't Al-”

“Why not?!”

“I didn't get your consent before the heat, and I don't want to take advantage of you.”

“You won't. I swear to the angel.”

“I know you might want me now, but after your heat….”

“Can I at least scent you? Please.”

“I….I guess.”

“Thank you, Alpha.”


End file.
